Why did she have to die?
by Kronos
Summary: Told from Leon's perspective, involves his confrotation with Ada near the end of the first scenario in RE2


Why Did She Have To Die?  This was something I came up with on the fly, just a few random ideas of what Leon was thinking when Ada confronted him near the end of his first scenario. It's been a while since I've played this, and I am well aware that the dialogue, actions and descriptions aren't necessarily all true to the game… but hey it's part fiction as well people! 

Disclaimer - Capcom own all characters and storylines involved here, and I have made no financial or any other gain whatsoever from this fiction. 

It was almost the end of this nightmare. Leon raced down the corridor of the Umbrella lab and opened the door to the walkway, leaving Annette Birkin's crumpled body laying in the debris behind him. Warnings were sounding over and over and alarm lights continued to flash illuminating the metal walkway and the huge drop below it as he ran. The self-destruct had been activated. They didn't have much time. 

_Ada. I have to get back to her… and then we can get the hell out of here!_

He had the G Virus at last, the thing that was the cause of this hell. His right shoulder was agony, the bullet wound he had taken earlier making every movement shoot lighting bolts of pain through him. His R.P.D uniform was dirty and torn and a gash on his forehead had left a trail of blood dripping down one cheek. In his left hand he clutched his magnum so tight his knuckles were white. It was all he had left to defend himself against whatever nightmare was coming next. 

Leon dashed down the walkway, his boots making loud thuds on the steel. He passed the generator that had been activated earlier and headed towards the opposite door. If he could get to Ada they might be able to take an elevator to the emergency train below. With the G Virus in his possession they could… 

"Leon" 

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. He would have recognized it anywhere. 

Leon turned around and there she was. Ada. Her shirt was shredded and bloodied where earlier she had taken a horrific wound from the mutated Birkin. He noted the gun in her hand, but more disturbing then that was the hardness in her eyes. 

"Ada? We have to get out of here! In a few minutes this place won't even exist anymore!" 

"Did you get the G Virus Leon? Did Annette give it to you?" 

Confusion passed across Leon's face. "I have it. We need to go Ada. We need to move now!" He started towards her but froze when she slowly leveled the handgun at his chest. 

"Drop the gun" 

It all suddenly made sense. He knew what she was going to say next. The alarm, the warnings, all of it was blocked out. All he could hear and see was the woman he thought he knew. Obviously he was wrong. 

"I have to have the G Virus Leon. Give it to me now. Don't make me kill you" Ada pronounced coldly. 

Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly it was all falling into place. Why Ada was here. Why she knew so much about this project. Why her weapon skills were so good. Why she had insisted on staying behind. 

_Annette was right… She's… she's working for Umbrella!_

Once the initial shock had passed, Leon tried desperately to stall her. He let the magnum fall from his hand. Maybe he could talk her around. He had to! 

"So Annette was right after all. Everything she said was true. You're from Umbrella!" 

"Annette was a fool. She turned on the company and look where it got her! Why couldn't you have listened to me Leon? I told you to get out while you could. Damn it, why do you have to care so much! Why didn't you go!" For the first time since he had met her, Leon saw her hands shaking. "Now give me the virus!" The last sentence was a shout, almost a plea. 

Leon took a deep breath and took a desperate gamble. "I can't do that." He waited to feel the bullet smash into his body. 

Ada's hands were still shaking as she slowly lowered the gun. She couldn't shoot him after what they had been through together. He had counted on it. 

_Thank God. I don't want to see her die. Even now I still care about her. _

The roar of a gunshot broke the moment. For Leon, the next few seconds seemed to last for hours. 

He saw Ada stumble forward, a cry of anguish escape her lips as blood gushed from her arm. The gun fell from her useless fingers and clanged onto the steel floor. The velocity of the bullet slammed her into the railing, and was enough to carry her up and over the edge. 

"No!!!!" Leon heard a voice scream, barely recognizing it as his own. As he sprang forward in a desperate attempt to get to her he saw Annette Birkin slump to the ground, the gun still in her hand. Her voice was barely a whisper. 

"G… G Virus." 

As Ada tumbled over the edge Leon stretched his arm to it's full length and just managed to catch her good arm. She was left swinging in the air, the strain causing pain to scream through Leon's body again as he desperately tried to hold her. 

They stared at each other in a moment that seemed to last eternity as she hung over the vast emptiness below. Ada's face was strangely peaceful as she spoke, her voice cracked with the pain 

"It's over Leon. You can still escape. You need to go." 

"I can't, not without you! I told you - we go together!" 

Ada smiled. "I wanted that… more then anything. To escape from everything…. everything I am. But I can't" 

Leon felt his grip slipping. He couldn't hold her. 

"Ada! Climb up! I can't hold you!" A last plea 

"Goodbye… Leon" 

He lost his grip and she fell. Slowly tumbling into the blackness below. 

Leon's cry of anguish echoed through the abyss. For a long moment he stared at where she had vanished. She was gone… gone forever. His grief turned to rage. 

He reached into his pocket and produced the vial of G Virus. For a moment he stared at the purple liquid. At the tiny thing that had caused so much death. 

_For this… everything for this! Ada died for this!_

He hurled the vial over the edge with all his strength. The grief threatened to overwhelm him as he checked the cartridge on Ada's gun and found it empty. She never would have hurt him. 

_Such a waste… All of it!_

Leon was brought back to reality by the alarm system. It wouldn't be long before these labs were destroyed. He still had a job to do. He had to escape, and to take care of Claire and Sherry. It was what Ada would have wanted, he was sure of it. He picked up his magnum, as well as Annette's handgun. 

_Until we meet again Ada. Help me get out of here_

He ran for the elevator.


End file.
